Gundam Build Fighter- Knight of Saviour
by Exiakaiser
Summary: Set 10 years in the future, Sei, now the owner of a Gunpla store of his own, trains a new Gunpla battler to become the best. Get ready for a new series of battles, with the fate of the Battle Tournament in the balance. Let the Gunpla Battle Begin Anew!


Exiakaiser: Welcome to the first chapter in my fist ever _Gundam Build Fighters_ fanfiction. This story takes place 10 years after the first season ends. Gunpla battles have become commonplace again, and the former champion, Sei Iori, has become a shop owner of his own. And this is where the new main character comes in.

Name: Kane 'Saber' Akashi

Series Alias: Neo Red Comet

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: 6'1" blonde hair, spiky, blue eyes, wears a black vest no matter what his clothing for the day looks like.

Personality: While he acts like a Char, that is his private life. In public, he is a very strong, well spoken individual, with a knight-like honor code. During a Gunpla Battle, he usually lets his actions do most of the talking.

History: Kane was about 7 years old when he watched the 7th Gunpla Battle Tournament, and was amazed at the amount of participants. He wanted to participate himself, but he was too young, as his father and mother said. Little did he know, but his father was working on a special assist program to help him during Gunpla Battles, or that after the final product was completed and sent to Kane, his father would be kidnapped by a man calling himself Valder, the destroyer of Hope. Kane was told that his father had died in a lab accident. Now, 10 years later, Kane has become a decent Gunpla Builder, and is looking for a decent design of his own, the Build G-Saviour. He has found a G-Saviour and that is where we begin the series…

Starting Gunpla: G-Saviour Custom (G-Saviour/V2 Gundam Cross) Codename: Build G-Saviour

Quote: If one should ever break the rules, they shall meet my beam saber.

Now, before I start the series, I know how the fanbase is about the movie _G-Saviour_. I personally do not hate the film, just the base storyline itself. Seriously, Stephanie Pena-Sy, you should have, at least, watched the first series, and then wrote the script. However, the mecha got very little love in _Gundam Build Fighters_, getting destroyed by the Early Genius Nils Nielsen in its only appearance in episode 8.

Also, for the purpose of this series, the G-Saviour Custom in this series will have the torso of the V2 Gundam. Also, at first, there are three basic forms, Buster, Knight, and Dragon. As this chapter will unveil the Buster Formation, I will end the chapter with each form's design and abilities. That way, it is fair to those who watched the series, and those who collect Gunpla.

At the same time, I am working on this series as a possible solo series, with character designs done by anyone who wants to create one. It's only fair that those who want to design a Gunpla and those who are fans of the series get a shot to create a character.

Now, before we even get to the start of the series, the Disclaimer needs to come first. I do not; in anyway, own anything except for the original character. _Gundam Build Fighters_ is property of Bandai and Sunrise, while the _Gundam_ trademark is copyright Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise.

"Ah, finally found it," said a young man with spiky blonde hair. He had been looking at different HGUC Gunpla for almost 20 minutes before he saw what he was looking for. "I'll take HG 1/144th scale LM314v23-24 V2 Gundam Buster Assault right there."

"Let me see," said Sei, looking at the model. "That will be $29.99 plus tax. You interested in Gunpla, young man?"

"Actually," said the young man, "Yes I am. I am actually looking to build and test a custom cross-build of my own and then hope to win the Gunpla battle tournament."

"Ah, a hybrid design," said Sei, then he asked, "How good are you at Gunpla Battling?"

"Ah," said the young man, scratching his head, "I am kinda inexperienced, but I have witnessed a few Battles. If I can find a suitable teacher, I could build a decent Gunpla and fight. However, I do not know exactly how well I would do in a battle."

Sei sighed and asked, "What's your name, kid?"

The young man stood up and bowed, "My name is Kane Akashi, sir."

Sei then said, "Well then, Mr. Akashi, let's see how good at Gunpla you are."

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**Knight of Saviour**

Episode 1

Sortie!

G-Saviour Buster!

For the rest of the day, Sei taught Kane the basics of Gunpla, from model building basics to putting the final touches on the Gunpla itself. After all was said and done, Kan had finally finished his hybrid Gundam, the G-Saviour Buster. "Now," said Sei, "All you need now is to design its stats."

After Kane finished that on his GP Base, which he had gotten recently with the G-Saviour, he noticed an area called 'Mobile Suit Design History'. "What's that for," he then asked.

"That's an optional bit," said Sei, "If you want to, describe how your Mobile Suit came to be produced in the world."

"Actually," said Kane, "That should be easy. The Saviour Group designed the G-Saviour to be part changeable. For example, in the movie that its displayed, the G-Saviour could actually be switched from Space mode to Terrain Flight Mode, as they called it, to adapt for different battle zones. However, the Space mode was too bulky, so, in order to make it able to fight in all terrains, the Saviour Team decided to borrow the LM314v21 Victory 2's design, and gave the ensuing mecha the ability to utilize the Buster and Assault frames from the V2's system as well. This was the working prototype, the GS-002-1 G-Saviour Buster. However, before the Saviour Team could mass-produce it, the Illuminati, the faction who funded the design, decided to scrub the G-Saviour project, and created the I-Saviour mecha instead."

Sei stood there for a few seconds, amazed at the depth. "So, it utilizes the strengths of both of the units," he then said.

"However," said Kane, "The major weakness is that its pilots are unable to cope with the speed of the MS."

"This thing is fast," asked Sei. "How fast is it able to go?"

"About as fast as the Zeta Gundam," said Kane, a fan of UC mecha.

"Never fully tested, was it," asked Sei.

"True," said Kane, bowing his head in annoyance.

"Well," said Sei, "You came just as the day was starting to come to an end. What say we test it out?"

"Sure thing," said Kane. The two of them headed to the Gunpla battle table. It was a hexagonal table with black plating on the top.

Sei then activated the device. "This is just a training battle," he then said, "To gauge how much you really know."

_Please set your GP Base,_ said the computer voice of the Gunpla Battle Program. Sei placed his GP Base, the little PDA-like device that he used with his Gunpla. Afterwards, Kane fallowed suit learning his opponent's actions. _Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal_ said the Program, _Field 1; Space_. All of a sudden, the middle of the field changed, becoming a 3D hologram of the space above Earth. Then, both combatants placed their Gunpla in their respective spots. Then the machine said, _Battle Start._

"Sei Iori, Build Strike Galaxy," said Sei, "_Hasshin_ (1)!" All of a sudden, Sei's Gunpla, a new model of Build strike, appeared flew onto the field. This was the 4th generation of Build Strike, the Build Strike Galaxy.

"Kane Akashi, G-Saviour Custom Buster Formation," said Kane, "Going Forth!" He then placed his hands on the pair of glowing orbs that appeared on the hard-light console that appeared in front of him, and pushed forward. All of a sudden, a mobile suit with the torso of the V2, the G-Saviour's head, legs, and arms appeared on the field. It had a beam rifle, buster cannon, and a beam shield equipped.

"Since this is your first time battling," said Sei, "I will instruct you in the basics of combat. First, your controls don't just control the movement of the Gunpla, but also your weapons and special abilities. Also, for this battle, if you can get in close enough and hit me once, you win the battle."

"Understood," said Kane, "Executing attack strategy." With that, he rushed forward, a predictable move, only to be slapped back by Build Strike Galaxy's backhand.

"Also," said Sei, "do not go rushing in blindly. If you do that in a regular fight, you will be shot down the first time."

"Got it," said Kane. He stood there for a few minutes, and then said, "Let's use that tactic." Then, without warning, he suddenly moved forward again. But as he got closer to Build Galaxy, he suddenly changed course, moving to the right, then down, seemingly away from the Build Strike Galaxy. Then, it seemed like he just vanished. Then, all of a sudden, there seemed to be just a silver and blue blur all over the place.

"_This guy seemed to grasp the movement function of his Gunpla,_" thought Sei, "_However, his movements are unfocused. With a little training, and a bit of work, he could be able to win the 17__th__ Gunpla Battle Tournament._"

On the other side of the table, Kane was feeling the rush of excitement as he was studying his opponent from all sides. "_This guy is the winner of the 7__th__ Gunpla Battle Tournament_," he thought to himself. "_I can't jus attack him like a newbie. I gotta have a strategy to get in close enough. If I just rush in headlong, he will most likely attack me, and that could spell disaster, because that Gunpla is strong. Maybe, if I try my new trick._" He then set up his weapons systems, targeted the Build Strike Galaxy with his normal beam rifle. All of a sudden, a small targeting computer popped down and covered the left eye of the G-Saviour Buster. "Let's Go," said Kane, firing the beam rifle.

Sei saw the incoming blast of energy fire, and countered it with a beam round of his own, the resulting explosion when those two rounds hit each other seemed to create a cloud of gas, which the G-Saviour Buster then moved into, discarded his beam rifle, and pulled out one of his beam sabers, and continued charging. Sei only had enough time to pull back enough, but by then, it was over, and Kane was well within striking distance.

"_Battle Ended,_" said the Program prompter, as the table deactivated.

"You are actually pretty good," said Sei, resetting the table. "Now, let's see how you do in a normal match." Sei then reactivated the table, once again the space field. "Sei Iori, Build Strike Galaxy, Hasshin!"

"G-Saviour Custom, Buster Formation," said Kane, grinning like Ryouma Nagare from _Getter Robo_, "Let's Go!" Both machines left their respective sides of the field and flew into space. All of a sudden, Kane got a warning light. He had been locked onto, and the incoming fire was coming from right in front of him. Kane then dodged, pulling up at high speed. "Whoa, nice try, Sei-Sensei," he then said, locking onto the Build Strike Galaxy, and firing a 3-shot salvo.

"How did you react so fast," asked Sei, countering with his beam rifle.

"The Mobile Suit is designed with an early warning alert system," said Kane. "It also come with a standard attack prediction software, and an advanced response package with three options, E, N, & A, standing for Evasive, Neutral, and Aggressive in that order. Evasive diverts more power to engines and thrusters, neutral balances the power, and Aggressive increases the weapon power and accuracy. Then there is the S setting, which increases to power to the special attacks."

"But then," asked Sei, "How do you balance to power ratio if all of those functions are on?"

"The response package is able to balance the power by diverting all the energy used by weapons and engines around," said Kane, "This allows me to keep what power I use in weapons to only what I need for combat, and beam sabers run on a separate power source. The EWS is tied directly to all cameras and radar surfaces, allowing me to get a 3-dimensional look at minimum power usage, and the attack prediction program uses only 5 watts."

"Ah," said Sei, who then commenced the fight. "Now that I know this, I will try my best to defeat you. Prepare yourself, Kan Akashi, no, the 'Neo Red Comet'!"

"I like that nickname," said Kane, switching to monitor. "Hmmm, particle gain almost complete. Alright, then, switching strategies." He then fired something from his hip holsters. They looked almost like chaff grenades and dummies. "Plavsky absorption at max levels. ACTIVATE THE BUSTER SYSTEM!" All of a sudden, the G-Saviour Custom seemed to glow a bright blue. "Activate the wings," said Kane, pressing a button. All of a sudden, a pair of red wings seemed to emit out of the torso of the G-Saviour Custom. "Thrusters at maximum," he then said and charged forward. He then hit the Build Strike Galaxy with such force that the Mobile suit was knocked back.

Sei seemed to reel from the hit. However, Kane was not done. "Divert all power to the Buster Cannon," he then said, and the wings seemed to dissipate as the Buster Cannon on his right shoulder charged up. "Target locked on," said Kane, "When I lock onto you, there is no escape! Fire in three, two, one, Zero." All of sudden, a massive blast emanated from the Buster Cannon, and struck the Build Strike Galaxy so hard, that the right arm was blown clear off.

All of a sudden, a buzzer went off and the Gunpla Battle Referee Program said, _Battle Ended_.

Kane then walked over to Sei and said, "Thanks for the battle." He then extended his hand to Sei, who took it in friendship.

"Don't think you are even remotely ready for Gunpla Battle just yet," said Sei. "You have a long way to go till you are ready to participate in the Battle Tournament. However, if you would like to learn what you need to become the best, then I will be willing to teach you."

"Sure," said Kane, smiling. "What would I have to do in exchange?"

"Simple," said Sei, "I do need a hand running the shop. How about you work here in exchange, and you can use the pay you get to buy the Gunpla you require to upgrade your existing Gunpla?"

"Mister, you got yourself a deal," said Kane. "When do we start?"

"First thing tomorrow," said Sei, "Be here bright and early."

After he left the store, Kane went home, and had dinner. He then went to bed, and dreamt of the fun he had battling for the first time. The next morning, he woke up and got breakfast. Then he went to the store again. "Kane Akashi reporting for duty, sir," he then said.

"Very well," said Sei, "The first thing we need to do is set up our training schedule. Once a day, you will assist me in the store, doing things like cleanup and cashier work, and then, after closing time, you will train, and build a new Gunpla each day. This is the first step to learning how to properly make a Gunpla."

"Understood, Sensei," said Kane. "Where do I start, Sir?"

"First," asked Sei, without missing a beat, "How much can you lift? I have a bunch of Gunpla that need shelving."

"50 lbs, sir," said Kane, sharply.

"Good," said Sei, "We will each carry out one box of Gunpla each until the shelves are stocked. Let's get to work. We got a lot to do before the shop opens."

-The Next Week-

After Kane had built enough Gunpla, Sei then set them in the display case under a new sign.

-Built by Kane Akashi the 'Neo Red Comet'-

"You have graduated to the next level of training," said Sei. "As of this day, you get to design your custom part."

"Actually," said Kane, "I have been designing the look of the device itself." He then handed a piece of paper to Sei. "It's called the 'Formation Bird", a vehicle that is an amalgam of the different custom parts for the G-Saviour Custom.

Next Episode:

It's been two weeks of work at the Iori store for Me, Kane Akashi. All the while, I have been working on upgrading the Gunpla I am currently using. However, one day, this guy comes into the store and buys a Warrior Zaku and three Altron Gundam kits. Then he challenges me to a Gunpla Battle. Will I be able to defeat his well built Warrior Zaku? Tune in next time on _Gundam Build Fighters Knight of Saviour_:

Strike!

G-Saviour Knight

With this Blade, I will ensure Victory!

(1)= Launch!

Well, not a bad start to the series. However, since this is the first chapter, you would expect it to be at least this short. Also, in this section, there will be a new bit: Gunpla design stats and abilities. Here, I will reveal each form of the RX-1001 Build G-Saviour, as well as different Custom Gunpla from each chapter. And since tonight we start off with Kane Akashi's Gundam, well, let's get this done right by just delivering the base frame

Serial Number: RX-1001 (Kane's spec)

Name: Build G-Saviour

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Solar Ion reactor with self-generating power supply (Kane's design)

Armaments: Vulcans (2), beam rifle (1), Beam Sabers (2), Chaff Missile Launchers (4), Beam shield (1)

Abilities: (1) Attack and defense package: This allows the mecha to predict attacks and allow for actions according to tactics.

(2) Counter Shot (Personal ability): Pilot fires a shot for each shot fired from an opponent, aimed at each salvo, in order to negate an attack, or create a diversion according to planned strategy.

(3) Chaff Flare barrage: In response to actions taken against unit, Pilot releases a series of Chaff Flares and dummies in order to confuse and distract opponent.

(4) High speed: G-Saviour Custom can fly as fast as the Zeta in space, and can bank safely at such speeds.


End file.
